


War of the Spark (Except It's Written by Me Instead of Greg Weisman)

by cbjango



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbjango/pseuds/cbjango
Summary: When "War of the Spark" came out I was so excited to finally read the ending of the arc that has lasted for nigh on ten years. Unfortunately, what we got was an abysmal ending to what could have been the greatest ending and crossover in Magic. So, I rewrote it with my own version and hopefully you will all like it. Comments, thought, and criticisms are always welcome.





	1. The Gatewatch and Friends Assemble

On Dominaria, the planeswalkers Gideon Jura and Liliana Vess allied with the crew of the rebuilt Weatherlight to defeat the last of the demons holding sway over Liliana Vess, Belzenlok. The broken Gatewatch then joined forces with the ancient planeswalkers Teferi, Jaya Ballard, and Karn in order to defeat the Elder Dragon planeswalker Nicol Bolas and end his insidious schemes against the Multiverse. As the Gatewatch and their new allies leave to Ravnica to coordinate their plans to defeat Bolas, Liliana Vess was caught in a binding magical contract with Nicol Bolas, thus ending her involvement in the plan to slay the evil dragon.

The Gatewatch and co. now arrive on Ravnica, preparing for the inevitable onslaught of Bolas’ army of Eternals and his planeswalker thralls.

Teferi, guided by the rest of the Gatewatch, planeswalked to Ravnica. The act felt both simultaneously familiar and odd, giving the old planeswalker a sense of deja vu that he hadn’t expected to ever feel again. As the rush of mana and the sounds of non-existence died down the sounds and sights of a bustling cityscape lurched into being before him.  
This place reminds me so much of Zhalfir, Teferi thought to himself, smiling despite the sad irony of the situation. The tall buildings rising towards the heavens like Niambi trying to touch the clouds when she was so young, the people hurrying onwards through their lives not knowing the imminent doom coming for them so soon… It’s almost unreal the uncanniness of it all. Teferi smiled softly as though if he made his feelings known to the world of Ravnica, it would simply disappear into the wind, much like the real Zhalfir.  
Teferi’s moment of recollection was interrupted by the loud whoosh that signalled the arrival of Gideon Jura, stepping through the Blind Eternities into the world around them in his metal armor and the Blackblade that was wrapped in grey cloth and slung over his right shoulder.  
“The others, Gideon?” Teferi asked.  
Gideon seemed to realize Teferi’s presence. “They should arrive soon enough. The ones who planned on coming anyway.”  
The moment Gideon said that, the air rippled behind Gideon like water as Jace Beleren came into existence, a scowl showing under his blue hood as ever. Next to the telepath, a sound like roaring flame echoed in Teferi’s ears and a blast of hot air signalled the coming of Chandra Nalaar and Jaya Ballard, a longtime acquaintance of his (a rather long and tedious story that even Teferi doesn’t have the time to get into). Then, a familiar sound reminiscent of a hammer clanging against an anvil echoed through the air as Karn appeared in a flash of light. Following Karn, the leonin planeswalker Ajani Goldmane (the name seemed ironic to Teferi considering the complexion of the leonin’s fur being in no way gold; perhaps the name referred rather to Ajani’s golden personality? Somehow, Teferi doubted that very much) stepped through the nothingness between planes into Ravnica.  
The most dysfunctional group of people in the Multiverse had all arrived.  
Gideon looked around at the group and nodded to himself. “Looks like we’re all here except for Liliana and Nissa -” Gideon stopped mid sentence as he looked at Jace and Chandra’s faces. Jace’s scowl seemed to leech the light from around them at the mention of Liliana Vess (a planeswalker who seemed to possess just the loveliest of personalities based on Teferi’s limited experience with her) and Chandra looked to be close to tears, whether from anger or sadness Teferi could not hope to know (to be fair, perhaps a chaotic mix of both in the young pyromancer’s case). Gideon looked down at the ground and groaned. “Look, I know that the situation could not be any more dire, especially with some of our members’... uh, hiatus, but we can’t let that interfere…”  
Jace coughed and lowered his gaze to his leather-clad feet; to Teferi, it seemed fairly obvious that he was trying to hide his disgusted scowl, although Teferi somehow felt it highly unlikely that any sort of illusion the hooded planeswalker could conjure up could ever hide the look that was on Jace Beleren’s face.  
“I believe what Gideon is attempting to say,” Karn began, “is that despite our current disadvantages, we still possess a number of advantages as well. Am I correct in that statement, Gideon?”  
Gideon’s face began to regain its composure. “Yes, Karn, you’re right. Unlike Amonkhet, we have some preparation time before Bolas begins his assault on Ravnica. Jace, what’re the chances of getting any help from the Guilds?”  
Jace’s face morphed from disgust to what Teferi thought to be a sort of depressed amusement. “In all honesty, not very likely. If I even bother asking the Azorius for anything they’ll end up debating it until Bolas burns them all to ash and who knows who the Rakdos will side with; it’s entirely probable that they’ll just side with Bolas for the chance at a “good slaughter.”” Jace threw his hands in the air in exhaustion. “The only Guilds I can even see helping us are the Gruul, who are only slightly more agreeable than the Rakdos; the Izzet, if only for Niv-Mizzet’s rage at finding a being smarter than he is; the Boros Legion, solely because of Aurelia’s commitment to defending Ravnica; and maybe the Selesnya, fat lot of good they’ll do us in the fight against Bolas…”  
“In other words, piss-poor, Gideon.” Jaya, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout the beginning portion of the conversation, spoke up, interrupting Jace.  
“And another thing,” Jace continued. “It would be idiotic to assume that we somehow hold an advantage because we got here first. Bolas’s plans have always been decades, sometimes centuries, in the making so it would be best to assume that he has already moved against us in terms of allies and whatnot -”  
Ajani took this moment to speak up. “Perhaps this conversation would be better served somewhere more… private?” It seemed the leonin was right; the odd-looking group of planeswalkers had begun to draw a small crowd, small children pointing and exclaiming wordless cries of awe and various other happy emotions that Teferi had learned to identify decades ago with his own child, Niambi.  
The group of planeswalkers shuffled quickly away from the plaza and after a short jaunt of hurried walking the party arrived at the entrance to what Jace referred to as the Guildpact “manor”, a towering stone structure that seemed to be the tallest building in the immediate area, more akin to the spiralling castle towers of Tolaria West from Teferi’s youth; Teferi found Jace’s use of the word “manor” to be rather liberal in this case. After climbing the “manor’s” staircase for a period even longer than having to listen to Urza rant about the intricacies of his artifice, something that Teferi had previously thought impossible, the group finally entered the Guildpact apartments, with all but Jace, Karn, and Ajani Goldmane collapsing on the floor or on various chairs and benches in exhaustion.  
As Teferi heaved and amidst Chandra Nalaar’s exclamation of profanities, a woman clad in white and blue robes entered the foyer through an adjoining room or what looked like a dining hall.  
“Lord Guildpact, welcome back. Is this, uh…” the woman looked around at the group and if she was surprised by the large cat-person or the silver golem she hid it well. “These your friends again?”  
Jace sighed and removed his blue hood. “More like acquaintances, Lavinia. Could you find them some rooms? I’m, uh, gonna go lie down for a bit.”  
“Yeah, sure, find your friends rooms for the night, that’s definitely in my job description.” She folded her arms into her chest. Jace stumbled out of the room towards his chambers. “So besides the Gatewatch, who are you… people?” Lavinia asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Work associates,” Karn said in a monotone, matter-of-fact way. “Relatively speaking.”  
Lavinia put her hands on her hips. “Really. Work associates.”  
Ajani broke in. “Technically speaking.”  
Lavinia sighed, a friendly grin creeping its way onto her face despite what seemed to be her best efforts. “Well, I do enjoy technicalities.” She motioned with her right arm towards a torchlit stairwell. “Ladies, gentlemen, and…” Lavinia looked back at Karn and Ajani Goldmane with an awkward pause. “Whatever you’re supposed to be, your temporary apartments will be up those stairs. Lord Guildpact has already taken the liberty of having some accommodations made for each of you. Don’t worry -- there’s plenty of rooms so no one will have to be shacking up with each other. Azor knows how awkward that’d be!”  
It seemed to Teferi that this whole trip to Ravnica had thus far been one big cavalcade of awkwardness and long silences but he had learned long ago to just accept graciously and don’t question it, regardless of what “it” is.  
The company all nodded and thanked the woman in turn and then departed in search of their private quarters. Teferi, unlike Chandra or Jaya, was practical and chose a room on the lowest floor of the mansion. It was a large room but sparsely-decorated with two beds, a couple of chairs and desks and a carving of all the Guilds’ insignias on the wall. Teferi sat down on a bed and pulled a small leather-bound book from the folds of his robes and began to quietly read. It was a book on the history of Dominaria, specifically the Dragon War, titled The Deaths of the Elders.  
With any luck, I can find some clue as to how we can beat Bolas in here. It made for a ponderous read, to be sure. Written by Barrin, the partner of Urza and Teferi’s master from his halcyon days, it regaled the long, dark history of the Elder Dragons of Dominaria. According to Jace, Nicol Bolas and his twin brother Ugin were the only living elder dragons in the Multiverse. Perhaps in reviewing the past the secret of how to kill Bolas could be revealed.  
“Teferi?”  
He looked up from his tome. Karn stood leaning in the doorway, a look of curiosity on his silver face. “May I come in?”  
Teferi smiled thinly. “By all means, old friend.”  
Karn raised an etched eyebrow. “Is that what we are, then? Old friends?” He trudged across the room and plopped down on a bed opposite Teferi. The bed creaked and bent a little from his weight as Karn sat there. “I remember a time when we were anything but that.”  
Teferi sighed. “The Academy? I’m surprised you remember that.” Urza had made it a point to cap Karn’s memory at twenty years at the behest of Barrin. He hadn’t wanted a depressed automaton running around the Tolarian Academy.  
“You’d be surprised what one remembers when they have enough time to think. I still recall the name you had given me back then.”  
“Arty Shovelhead? It was a cruel joke from a child.”  
Karn cocked his head to the side. “You were 15 years old then and I not even a day old.”  
Teferi shrugged his shoulders apologetically. “I guess it’s all relative, isn’t it?”  
They sat there in silence for a moment.  
“I, too, had time to reflect, Karn. I am so sorry for how I treated you then.”  
Karn looked him over. “You have changed, Teferi. You are not the man I knew.”  
Is it the wrinkles or the sorrow? “Do you praise me or rebuke me for that, I wonder?”  
“Praise, absolutely. You are a marked improvement of a person than the man you had once been. I hear you have even become a father while I was away.”  
Teferi smiled. “Yes, and soon a grandfather.”  
“Your child’s name?”  
“Niambi. I don’t know what she plans to name her child,” Teferi lied. She means to name her child for me or her mother. Another Teferi in Dominaria; ‘wonder what he’ll make disappear forever…  
Karn seemed to sense the lie but dismissed it.  
“We had not had much time to “catch up” on Dominaria. I was barely able to speak to either you or Jhoira,” Karn said sadly.  
Teferi nodded knowingly. “Much has happened in our absence, Karn. New heroes have arisen and new enemies, too. My only hope is that an old sack of bones like me can still be useful!”  
“New threats do exist, yes, but older enemies still live in the shadows. Work left unfinished.”  
Teferi immediately understood what the silver man was referring to. “Phyrexia,” he said, the word a curse on his lips. “On Dominaria, you mentioned Venser’s death. How did he die?”  
Karn’s face screwed up with sadness. “He was poisoned with glistening oil and decided to give up his life and Spark to revive me from my stasis. His death gave me new life much like Gerrard and Urza’s sacrifice two thousand years ago.”  
Teferi frowned and closed his eyes in grief. “What did you do with his body?”  
“I placed his corpse in stasis on New Phyrexia away from outside forces where it wouldn’t rot while the other two planeswalkers who rescued me, Koth and Elspeth Tirel, and I fought against the Phyrexians. When we lost, I recovered his body before I fled the plane and buried him in Urborg when I arrived on Dominaria to recover the Yavimayan Sylex.”  
“A fitting place to bury him, Venser would have approved. Karn, answer me honestly. Chandra Nalaar told me of what you mean to do with the sylex you dug up in Yavimaya. Once you’ve used it, what do you plan to do?”  
“I do not expect to survive my second trip to New Phyrexia. At the very least, I will set off the sylex as I die, destroying the plane in the process-” Karn paused as he saw the frown on Teferi’s face. “If I were to survive, though, I am not sure what I would do. I haven’t thought that far ahead, yet.”  
“Then here’s an idea.” Teferi said warmly. “You can come live with Niambi and I on Dominaria. Or, if you’d prefer, I’m sure Jhoira would welcome you on the Weatherlight; it was your home for many years and I’m sure it can be that again. Jhoira told me about her crew, Karn. The descendants of Sisay and Gerrard serve there now. Wouldn’t you like to meet them?”  
Karn looked away for a moment in thought before shaking his head ‘no.’ “There are too many ghosts for me on that ship. I’m sorry, Teferi, but my answer is no.”  
Teferi smiled sadly and nodded. “Well, my offer and my door is always open to you, old friend.”  
“What about you, Teferi? What are your plans when all this is said and done?”  
Now it was Teferi’s turn to be melancholic. “I plan to return to Dominaria and try to finish what I started during the Mending. I swore a solemn oath, Karn, to my people and to myself that I would phase Zhalfir back into our reality when we pushed back the Phyrexian Invasion and I mean to keep that promise, even if it did take longer than I expected.”  
Karn shook his head in annoyance. “And you criticize me for my own self-destructive plan? When a living being exhausts its Spark the way you plan to to power your phasing spell, it dies. No matter what, a planeswalker will not long outlive the loss of their Spark.”  
Teferi hummed in deep thought, raising his right hand to stroke his beard. “That doesn’t make sense. I survived it before when I sealed the Shivan rift, did I not?”  
“Yes, but that was before the Mending. The rules changed. The planeswalker Spark, outside of allowing its wielder to hop from plane to plane, is a magical well that its wielder can draw from to power their spells rather than drawing mana from the land as was the way magic worked prior to the Mending. A planeswalker can use that mana within them to cast spells, steadily draining their reserves. With enough rest, the drained well can fill itself back up but if you exhaust it all at once, well…”  
Teferi gulped despite himself, the implication not lost on him.  
Suddenly, the slightly ajar door burst open with Jaya Ballard bursting into the room. “Something’s happening outside that you need to see!” she yelled, bolting away and down the seemingly-endless stairwell as quickly as she appeared.  
Karn and Teferi looked to each other and rose to follow the elderly planeswalker with great haste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gatewatch bear witness to the opening play of Nicol Bolas's plan. Tezzeret tightens the noose around his hostage planeswalker to ensure compliance. Nicol Bolas and Liliana Vess butt heads while the final preparations are being made.

A massive blue beam split the sky of Ravnica as the Gatewatch emerged outside of the manor on a terrace overlooking the Tenth District. The sound of roaring mana echoed across the city to their ears as a dull hum.

“What  _ is  _ that?” Chandra exclaimed, her jaw dropped in awe as her head leaned back to stare up at the beam as it seemed to extend past the sky into the oblivion beyond. 

“Bad. Very bad,” Jace responded in equal parts awe and dread.

Gideon cupped his right hand over his brow to shield the sunlight from his eyes as he peered to get a better look at the beam. “What is it?”

“The dragon’s opening play,” Karn answered. “I can feel it tugging at my planeswalker Spark like a pet on a leash.”

As the silver man said that, the group bore witness to multiple flashes in the streets below and screaming.

Ajani’s eyes widened with realization. “Sparks… are those-”

The leonin was interrupted by a bright flash and a woman clad in robes falling from the air and tumbling across the limestone before them out of nowhere. Jace raised his eyebrows in shock. “Tamiyo?”

The soratami woman got up and looked around in confusion. “Wha-? Why am I in Ravnica? Oh, hello Ajani! Jace!”

“You didn’t mean to come here?” Jace asked.

“No! I finished with a research trip to Zendikar to study the hedrons and when I began my ‘walk back to Kamigawa… I ended up here instead.” She looked up at the beam in the distance. “What’s that?”

“That’s what we were just asking. Do you -?” Jace had begun to ask when he saw her rip a pencil and scroll from her satchel bag and begin taking what he assumed to be notes on her current predicament. “Never mind.”

Ajani curled his giant fingers around the hilt of his double-axe in thought. “Those flashes were planeswalkers and lots of them.” He shook his shaggy mane in disbelief. “I can’t think of why Bolas would bring a multitude of planeswalkers here; they’d just interfere with his plans, wouldn’t they?”

Jace shook his head. “No, it’s best that we assume that everything that happens from here on out is deliberately a part of his plan. Bolas has to have a reason to bring so many planeswalkers to one place.”

_ Beleren, _ an ancient voice whispered in Jace’s mind.

_ Ugin? _ Jace thought in surprise at hearing the spirit dragon’s voice echoing in his head.  _ You’re here too? _

_ Yes, as are most of the planeswalkers in the Multiverse so far as I can tell. Listen to me, now: Nicol plans to cast the Elderspell! _

_ I really don’t like the sound of that, _ Jace groaned in his mind.  _ What is it? _

_ It is a spell created by an ancient planeswalker originally designed to harvest mana from the land in mass quantities. It’s very use destroyed worlds, destroying the balance of nature to attain ultimate power. However, Nicol plans to use it to take something very specific from  _ us  _ in particular. _

_ Planeswalker Sparks,  _ Jace realized with dread. He looked out over Ravnica below as more flashes occurred.  _ He’s going to harvest us like wheat in a field. But, why? _

Jace could almost feel the mental facepalm that Ugin had probably done at that question.  _ Think, Beleren! A normal creature’s life essence is powerful, yes, but compared to a Planeswalker Spark? Just a tiny mote of energy drifting in the vast infinity of the Multiverse. _

_ So what do we do, Ugin? _

_ Listen closely now, Beleren. I have a plan. _

~~~

Two figures stood atop the tallest spire of the Aerie of the Firemind. Ral Zarek, a man with silver-streaked hair and a red and blue coat, stood hunched over a whirring machine that currently spewed pure energy up into the sky. The other, more machine than man, watched Ral carefully. The Izzet mage was not exactly a willing subordinate.

Tezzeret smiled to himself at his own cunning in securing the mage’s help. Tezzeret spied on Zarek for two months waiting for a weakness to present itself. Ral Zarek was powerful. Not nearly as powerful as the big dragon himself, Niv Mizzet, but still powerful enough to probably be able to kill Tezzeret if the mood struck him. It was too risky to present Bolas’s plans to him in the hopes of appealing to the man’s lust for knowledge. Ral Zarek was a known associate of the bastard Jace Beleren, the “Living Guildpact” who was never around to play that role. It was most probable that Ral Zarek would accept Tezzeret’s offer with a smile and then report it to Beleren in the next. No, Ral Zarek could not be snared for his own sake. So Tezzeret lay in wait until a weakness presented itself.

And present itself it did. Ral Zarek was especially fond of a man named Tomik, an Orzhov Advokist. He had found them meeting each other in private numerous times to the point where Tezzeret had guessed there was more to this than strictly business. And he had guessed right. After one of their “meetings,” Tezzeret had Tomik kidnapped by his agents. Later that same night, Tezzeret appeared before Zarek to make him an offer he couldn’t refuse. In exchange for Zarek’s cooperation with Bolas’s plan, Tezzeret assured him that nothing significantly horrible would happen to Tomik.

So far, Zarek had upheld his end of the bargain. The machine before them had been the effort of months of research and experimentation. The Mana Wave Field Emitter, or as Tezzeret called it, “the Beacon,” was built upon the Izzet League’s Project Firefly in that, rather than simply detecting and tracking planeswalks and Planeswalker Sparks, it would manipulate the planar barrier around Ravnica with a massive torrent of mana to act as a veritable magnet to force planeswalkers to change their travel plans and come to Ravnica, so to speak. 

Zarek sighed and turned away from the clockwork monstrosity behind him and turned to face Tezzeret. “I don’t know what you’re planning but if you think you’ll get away with this you’re sorely mistaken.”

Tezzeret raised an eyebrow, one of the few remaining parts of his humanity left. “Is that a threat I hear? I’d be a bit more careful if I were you, Zarek. A flick of my wrist and poor Tomik might take a tumble down a flight of stairs.”

Zarek growled from his throat but in the end did nothing but stand beside his enemy in looking up at the raging mana soaring up into the sky. “What did your master want with this anyway? I don’t see how bringing a bunch of planeswalkers here benefits him.”

Tezzeret thought for a moment before responding. “No point in not telling you, I suppose. My employer, Nicol Bolas, wants to conquer the entirety of the Multiverse and the main things standing in his way right now are Ravnica and an overpopulation of planeswalkers. He’s hoping to thin the herd a bit.”

“Well that’s wonderfully original,” Ral Zarek said sarcastically.

“The idea might not be,” Tezzeret admitted, “but the plan actually succeeding would certainly be a first.” Tezzeret looked up at where the beam of mana collided with the planar veil.  _ Shouldn’t be long now before the next stage. _

~~~

Nicol Bolas stood upon a sandstone cliff overlooking his army in preparation. The elder dragon was pleased with what he saw. Thousands of ancient warriors stood in rank-and-file below him, each organized neatly into their various military subdivisions and ‘crops.’ Oh, and what a crop they were! Each zombified warrior in the valley below was a product of his cultural terraforming of the desert plane of Amonkhet several decades prior, masters of the art of killing and slaughter. These warriors, what Nicol Bolas called his ‘Eternals,’ were encased in the magical blue mineral native to Amonkhet known as lazotep which made them resistant to all kinds of spellcraft and wizardry. A useful trait for their upcoming mission. His Eternals were as varied in size and shape as they were in ability. Petrified drakes, aven, and corrupted angels waited in stasis above the troops below and four conquered gods towered in the distance, ready to fight alongside their undead brethren and former acolytes. In life, they held the names of Oketra, Kefnet, Bontu, and Rhonas. In life, they fell before Nicol Bolas’s might. In death, they were perfect. Eternal.

Bolas’s draconic lips curled into an unnatural smirk. Soon, the millennia of schemes and plots would come to their collective fruition.

Bolas sensed the fluctuation of mana that precipitated the subsequent  _ crack _ as one of his subordinates planeswalked onto Amonkhet beside him. Bolas turned to look down upon her in recognition. “Liliana. Report.”

The necromancer lifted her delicate hands up to her hood and pushed it down, letting the hot desert wind whip her black hair and silk dress about her. “Your Eternals are ready and I just received a message from Tezzeret that his Beacon is up and running,” Liliana Vess relayed before scowling at the twin suns high in the sky. “ _ Ugh _ . You couldn’t have picked a more uncomfortable climate, could you?”

Bolas chuckled before turning back towards his army. “And you couldn’t have picked more inappropriate attire for your environment. A silk dress in the desert? Really, Liliana?”

The necromancer harrumphed. “I dressed for Ravnica: a nice, temperate climate without hot, scorching wind and sand that gets in my shoes.”

“We shouldn’t be here much longer assuming you and Tezzeret did your jobs.” Bolas flicked his serpentine eyes back upon the tiny planeswalker. “Tell me: how does it feel to be fighting against your friends and surrogate family?”

The dark scowl that Liliana Vess flashed him with was all the answer he needed. “I suppose it is an acquired taste. After having killed my brother twice, I must admit I find the experience to be rather cathartic in a fratricidal way.”

_ I’ve got to find a way to…  _ The only other sentient thoughts in the valley drifted through Bolas’s mind like a whisper on the wind.

“Liliana…” Bolas growled in warning. “I’ll say this once so as not to insult both of our intelligences: there is no way for you to renege on our pact without punishment. Betray me and you die. Are we clear?”

The necromancer insolently squinted her eyes at Nicol Bolas before turning away towards the assembled army below. Despite all her sarcasm and veneer of insolent pride, there was no defiance in either the planeswalker’s eyes or mind. No, what Bolas sensed within Liliana Vess was anger, resentment, and compliance. It was as Nicol Bolas had expected of her, had planned for when he brokered her contract with the demons Kothophed, Razaketh, Griselbrand, and Belzenlok. Right now, he held her life in his hands like a puppet dangling from its strings. And should she dare to defy him - he would hang her by the neck with those strings until she croaked. In Bolas’s eyes, even that fate was more than Liliana Vess deserved.

At this time, Nicol Bolas began to smell the scent of ozone sifting through the air.

“It is time,” Bolas said as he flexed his wings in anticipation, “for the fall of Ravnica!”


End file.
